La amada de L Lawliet
by Lemoncio21
Summary: Valeria di Santos es solo la misteriosa secretaria de L Lawliet, nacida en Italia y sin ningún negocio criminal. O eso quería creer el genio.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Death Note_ no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Tsugumi Ōba.

\- Valeria di Santos es solo la misteriosa secretaria de L Lawliet, nacida en Italia y sin ningún negocio criminal. O eso quería creer el genio.

ADVERTENCIA: No recomendado a menores de 16 años. Violencia y sexo.

* * *

Siete y media de la mañana. Ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos. L Lawliet se levanta efusivamente de su cama, se ducha y se pone su camisa blanca y sus vaqueros azules. Después, hace su cama, cuidando de que no se forme ninguna arruga en el contorno de esta. A L le pone muy nervioso las imperfeciones de la gente ordinaria, y por eso no tiene amigos, más allá de Watari, de quien sospecha que está a su lado por obligaciones legales como tutor suyo que es.

Baja a desayunar. Pronto los criados le sirven café, poniendole al lado un vaso a rebosar con terrones de azúcar. A continuación, hileras de platos con deliciosos aperitivos dulces: cerezas, fresas, crema catalana, y montones de nata, vainilla y chocolate repartidos en bols.

Pero él no sonrie en ningún momento, porque no hay nada que pueda contentarle. Después de todo, ve aquello todos los días. No hay nada que alabar, por muy exclusivo que sea, en algo que tiene en grandes cantidades día a día.

-Hoy el café está más fuerte de lo habitual- dice, sin ninguna expresión en su voz.

Y así pasa la mañana el hombre más inteligente de Europa. Y quizá del mundo entero. Entre lujos sofisticados, merecidos por sus méritos y desmerecidos por su actitud.

Hasta que dan las nueve, y es la hora en la que debe ir a la planta baja de su mansión, pues allí tiene su "despacho". Y L Lawliet llama despacho a una sala de 100 metros quadrados, equipado con tecnologia militar y con una biblioteca de lo más pintoresca, pues en ella hay apenas cinco libros, aunque muy dañinos; Todos ellos llenos de secretos de estado, información privilegiada y ficheros de mafiosos, terroristas y leyendas del mundo de la fama que pasaron por la puerta negra de la historia. L Lawliet era el único que sabía que Adolf Hitler no había muerto en su búnker en Berlín, sino en Argentina, y que muy posiblemente Eva Braun tuviese antepasados judíos.

Pero poseer aquella información tal le daba. Hoy no iba a necesitarla. Hoy solo iba a llamar a la CIA, el centro de inteligencia americana, a solicitar el árbol genealogico de Light Yagami, al cual no tenía acceso por vivir en otro país y ser de una familia extremadamente rudimentaria.

Picó a la puerta, y al momento la recibió ella, la razón por la cual aún tenia ganas de seguir con todo aquello: Valeria di Santos. Una veinteañera italiana, bella donde las haya. Al detective aquella belleza mediterránea le agradó sobremanera desde siempre, le llamaba mucho la atención. Él, que tenía tanto ancestros occidentales como japoneses, se consideraba un tipo no muy agraciado, con una piel extremadamente pálida, unos ojos rasgados y un matojo de pelo liso y negro, con tanto volumen que era imposible domarlo, y una altura de 1,90 que le hacía lucir gigantesco. Por no hablar de la manera encorbada en la que andaba.

Pero ella nunca le hizo un comentario despectivo, y nunca oyó de confidentes que Valeria le criticase por su descuidado aspecto. Al contrario, podía ver en sus ojos grandes y brillantes admiración, y eso le hacía sentir poderoso, viril, le hacía sentir un hombre, un hombre normal, no un bicho raro de desórbitada inteligencia, que es como siempre le habían definido los psicologos en su infancia.

-Buenos días, señor. Espero que haya dormido bien. Me he informado con antelación de los horarios para pedir cita para la entrevista con el director de la CIA.

-Perfecto. Como siempre, Valeria- le dijo. Mas no sonrió, pero la miró directamente a los ojos, y Valeria se sintió pequeña e indefensa.

Aunque no debía temer. L era pacífico y tranquilo, nunca haría nada inaporpiado. Y, todo y que no lo sabía, L pensaba que Valeria era la única perfecta en el mundo. La única que se escapaba de la mediocridad.

* * *

Once y media. Faltaba solo media hora para que el director de la CIA acabase una reunión, y Valeria pudiese llamarle para concretar una cita.

L miraba por la ventana del despacho. Se sentía tranquilo con la presencia de la italiana. Valeria va a limpiar el polvo de los libros, situado derás de la mesa en la que L Lawliet estaba en aquel momento, y en pasar, el japonés pudo sentir el olor del perfume que ella llevaba.

De pronto, siente algo en su espalda. Algo frío y metálico, y siente una bala atravesandole el pecho. Cae de la silla, y la sangre empapa su camisa blanca.

Sabe que nadie irá a por él. Las paredes del despacho están amortiguadas al sonido.

De repente, suena un teléfono móvil, el de Valeria. Escucha, a sus espaldas, la voz suave y temblorosa de ella.

 _\- Sì, signore. È morto_

Y L entendió aquello. ¿Cómo, con su inteligencia desmesurada, no iba a aprender el idioma de la mujer que le hacía sentir? No tenia claro el que, pero le hacia sentir.

La sangre se aglomeró en su pecho. La bala había curvado su trayectoria, y había fallado en su intento de darle directo al corazón, por lo que su muerte iba a ser agónica.

Valeria colgó el telefóno. Coge todos los libros, y los mete en su bolso.

Se agacha al lado de un moribundo L Lawliet, quien, en sus últimos respiros, ve su rostro empapado de lágrimas.

-Lo s-sien-t-to- susurra- La m-af-ia me ob-ligó- y exclató en sollozos imparables.

L tomó aire, lo cual le dolió.

-Ponme la pistola en la mano- le dijo- Y limpiala con un trapo- tomó aire. Eran sus últimos segundos. Empezaba a ver borroso, empezaba a marearse- Sal por la ventana. Vete a Italia. Cambiate la cara, y engaña a la mafia. Vive feliz- el corazón en aquel momento se le paró. La sangre dejó de llegarle al cerebro- Te quiero.

Y murió allí, en soledad, con la cabeza en los muslos de la mujer a la que, sin saberlo, había confiado sus sentimientos y su propia vida.

* * *

Una mujer rubia, con los ojos aparentemente azules, se movía entre los girasoles de aquel campo en la Toscana. Admiraba el paisaje. Con la melancolia en sus ojos, se giró y observó la masía de su abuela, a la cual había vuelto. Su cama, en la qual debajo guardaba los libros secretos del hombre más inteligente del mundo, era especialmente reconfortante en las noches de agonia y tristeza.

De pronto, oyó algo liviano cayendo en el suelo. Volvió a girarse, y lo vió: _Death Note._

 _~ "Los nombres de las personas que estén escritos en esta libreta morirán"~_

Y, por la cabeza de la italiana, solo pasó una palabra por la cabeza: Venganza.


End file.
